


Marry Me

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Same-Sex Marriage, kiyoko has a nonbinary partner, tsukki is my baby and I can't write anything without sneaking him in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: My country just legalized same sex marriage and I thought I should write a little something.





	Marry Me

"Same-sex marriage has just been legalized"

A little silence filled the room as the couple stared at the reporter going on about the topic, eventually switching to videos of the time the topic was discussed in the government and people that were asked about it on the street. 

Koushi fell with a soft thud on Daichis shoulders. The former setters eyes were still wide, watching a lesbian couple talk about how they've been wanting to get married since forever. His shoulders shook lightly and Daichi quickly wrapped an arm around him. 

Just like that cute couple on TV, these two have been wanting to get married. They didn't really want to wait for them to be allowed to legally marry. They just did. 

They had gathered their old team and their partners. Tsukishima had begrudgingly brought Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo along, since Koushi wanted them to be there too. Kiyoko had been there along with her significant other, who she met in college. Tanaka brought Taketora. Hinata had dragged Kozume along. 

Asahi had even dressed up as Jesus like he did at every Christmas Eve. He had probably been forced into it by Nishinoya though. He had unofficially married them and Daichi even bought them rings. Like actual wedding rings. And they even took off some time of work after that and had something similar to a honeymoon. 

It had been great, the best day of their life great, even though it wasn't an official marriage. 

But now, they could actually marry. Koushi could officially take on Daichis surname. They could have a second 'best-day-of-their-life'. 

Koushi wept with happy tears just like that day. His husband wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him into his lap. The former captain placed butterfly kisses along the tan neck, making Koushi giggle. Daichi wiped the happy tears away, leaning up to his husbands ear. 

"Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me a second time?"

Koushi nodded cheerfully, sobbing through his tears and hugging Daichi close. Their chests were pressed together, their heartbeats and breath syncing. 

-

Daichi waited awkwardly at the front of the altar. The priest smiled slightly, amused at the awkwardness of the first groom.   
Daichi knew Tsukishima was weeping just as much as Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi and Yachi were but would definetly deny it later on.   
Kageyama and Hinata were arguing about something, Yamaguchi and Kozume trying to calm their boyfriends.   
He saw how Kiyoko wiped a few stray tears away as the music started to play and the huge doors opened. 

Koushi looked gorgeous. This was definitely just as good as their first wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT KAGEYAMA AND HINTA AT FIRST!!
> 
> I feel no bit guilty about shoving Tsukishima and 3rd gym into every story. Not one bit. 
> 
> So, yeah, same sex marriage in Germany is legal just now. We got it after the US. (At least we have proper gun laws)
> 
> (This was thrown together in maybe half an hour, so it may not be really good)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
